As Dusk Falls, A New Dawn Rises
by Mr-Pebbles First Cat in Space
Summary: THE STORY IS BEING FIXED, SORRY FOR THE LONG DELAY OF NO UPDATE. Nate Archer. Former US soldier but now the Commonwealth Minutemen General. It is now the year 2296, almost 10 years since Nate left vault 111. Crossover includes a few others of the Bethesda's series and other movies. Yet this is just the beginning of his new life. The Cover Image was made by okiir. (DeviantArt)
1. Prologue

**Introduction to Fallout; As Dusk Falls, A New Dawn raises.**  
 **(PLEASE FOR THE PEOPLE WHO WAS PART WITH THE STORY SINCE THE BEGINNING, REREAD THE STORY WAS REWRITTEN ABIT AND I PROMISE THAT THIS IS THE LAST TIME THAT I AM REWRITING OR REEDITING THE STORY.)**

The future you plan for yourself shifts - whether you're ready. At some point, it happens to all of us.

My name is Nate Walker, I am 32 years old and I was a soldier part of the 108th Infantry Regiment of the Second battalion known as Fox Company, my great, great, great father served in this battalion during WW II in the pacific. I guess it is in the blood line to join 108th Fox Company.

During my time in the Alaska Campaign, I've seen horrors of war and the future that we were headed to. A world that war, war would be a necessity to ensure the survival of the American dream.

From the revolution war with muskets and canons to the Sino-America war with power armours, and high-tech weaponry, the worst weapon was the atomic bombs. A single small device that could devastate and entire city into chaos. I've done things that I had regretted and things that I tend to see ghost that reminded me of my actions. Things that no man would be proud of.

I retired a few months later, returned to San Francisco and was decorated as a war hero. Nora, my childhood friend girlfriend and a military lawyer/officer in the army. I stood before her at the airport and proposed to her and asked her to marry me. And she said yes.

We later moved to the commonwealth for a quieter life instead of a cold hard military life that brought horrible memories to us. Lucky for me, my uncle, a general in the army was able to pull some strings and got a house in sanctuary for us a few months later. Nora became pregnant, I guess didn't put on my condom properly on, but it was unexpected. We weren't ready to become parents yet, but we approved and accepted fate. With me finding a job and living of my service pay and Nora as a civil court lawyer. We thought we could manage when Shawn was born, in my experience was both a beautiful and horrifying sight in the delivery room. Even if you know where babies come from, but my dad explain it horribly, it was still terrifying to watch. We soon became one happy family in a story, but this was not happy story

8 months later October 23, 2077 was the day my world was turn upside down and crushed. With the communist china came to it last offence deployed their nukes and soon the world followed as nukes rained from the sky. We were lucky that the Vault Tec representative sold us a spot in Vault 111, but he was left outside to die from the nuke explosion. We thought we were safe from the war outside of the vault that we didn't realised Vault Tec had other ideas. We were in cryo-sleep but later was waken up.

I watch helplessly as my wife tried to fight the kidnappers but was gunned down by a cold heart mercenary trying to defend Shaun. Before left into cryo-sleep before waking up. Return to the surface was different. The result of a nuclear war has taken a toll of Mother Nature with everything dead yet still alive.

Returning to sanctuary was another experience, seen the old house where he once had a family. But then a familiar voice made Nate shock. It was Codsworth still here, Codsworth was also surprised to see Nate. Before Codsworth could say anything. I ran up to Codsworth giving the big handyman a hug and said, "It's nice to see your old pal." Codsworth then replied trying not to cry, "It's good to see you too." Before asking, "where the mistress?"

I told Codsworth everything that had happened. Codsworth pointed directions to the nearest town. And follow Nate to help him to find his son and soon found the survivors or the Minutemen guided them back to sanctuary the help of dogmeat. For the T-45 power armour, I hesitated on using the suit with memories of my decease friend, but I needed to use it to survive the harsh wasteland environment.

With my goal to find Shaun, I set out to track Kellogg but only to find out a dark secret that no one in the commonwealth wants to hear or know. His son is in the institute. Find the institute was like trying to find the yeti in the forest or the loch ness monster in a lake. The death of Kellogg resulted into something that lead me using a small chunk of his brain and Nick Valentine to find the institute. There is a saying "just because life doesn't mean you are the only one." Apparently, I had felt from anger and hatred of Kellogg turned to pity upon him. Life also tortured the poor man. From a having abusive father for a dad to losing his wife and daughter to a rival gang, this made it hard for me to hate him, he is what he is because of his past. This then prove another lesson for me, you can't judge anyone for who they are, but their past is what makes them and for that I somewhat forgave him in some terms.

Thanks to Dr. Brian Virgil, infiltrating the institute was easy beside the teleporter blew up in the process of the teleporting. But when I had found out that the man in charge of the institute was my son, at first, I thought it was a joke, but reality came in and slap me in the face the truth. Shaun tried to persuade me to join the institute, but I couldn't.

The army trains you to be prepare for the worst, what they didn't teach is if you son was a leader of a mad scientist group would think what they are doing is right. Their main goal is to look after humanity interest but instead threw it right in the bin and try playing god with people and creating people, they think are just machines, but people of the commonwealth has proven men wrong. Nick is the first synth who showed me that he has a heart of gold in him. People say fate and destiny is what controls our life, but I never believed in it. Life is the one who is in command of everyone. We control fate, we control the thing we do and want. Destiny is just another thing to say in a nice way to say that you are forced into. But for me, life just happened to kick me in the nuts and stab me in the abdomen and slow whispers in my ear. 'Its life, bitch."

I had decided to join the Minutemen since they were the only people fighting for the right cause and help each other just like the Marine Corps. The brotherhood of steel was just like the imperial japan that my great, great, great grandfather fought in the pacific warfront. They used brutal force to control people and anyone who disagree was shot down. The Railroad are willing to support my causes but not go all in with it since they had lost so much from the institute but still had Deacon to help me.

Preston understood my pain of finding out the hard truth, but we still need to push forward to rebuild the Minutemen. More Minutemen settlement outpost, more people volunteering, a stronger army, the recapture of the Castle and the Railroad joining the cause to defeat the Institute. But then the brotherhood of steel began to infer with the operation and attack the people of the commonwealth.

I was able to convince Danse to join ever since he was banished while for Scribe Haylen, Initiate Clarke and a few other BOS rookies to leave and join the Minutemen. Also trying to persuade X6-88, Madison Li and a few other synths and scientist, it took a while to persuade them to sway away from the Institute and that there is more in life than be slaves to the Institute and Brotherhood. They agreed to leave their comrades and side with the Minutemen but will only follow my command since I was the only one they could trust and had faith in me.

A word had spread south to the capital wasteland that brought a certain someone seeking revenge. Sarah Lyons. Personally, ask myself if she could join my team to take down Elder Maxson and regain her rightful title of Elder.

And I answered her proposal with, "Okeydokey."

The Elder Maxson need to be rid off but to do so was to bring Lyons onto the ship for her to challenge Maxson's command. It didn't end well as we were within site of the Brotherhood base, we were fired upon. Including Lyons.  
The war raged on for a week before it ended and the remaining brotherhood soldier surrendered as Elder Maxson had escape during the night.

Both the Minutemen and Elder Lyons brotherhood split the gear to prepare for war. X6 gave the location of the institute right beneath the Cambridge University and gave the beacon for infiltrating the institute.

The airship has redesign and the airship was under my command. Four artillery, one next to the thruster engines and 5 multi-purpose miniguns for anti-air and ground defences 1 at the nose, on each boarding cat walk ramp and two at the rear. As a duel manned Gatling laser turret at the front bottom observer deck. The war defence of the castle was intense, but everyone made it out alive thanks to the USS Lexington that now hovers over the castle. Army must infiltrate the institute but there was no physical entrance until we built another relay on the airship that helps us connect the signal to the teleport dock.

When battle of the institute end, I found my son at his death bed. The reason that he wanted me to join the institute was to take over his position as head of the institute for my leadership skills. But now here he is in the final moments of his life to have two options to watch everything he work for die or to be Merced killed by me, his father. We had a short chat before it was time to destroy the institute once and for all.

Before I had to kill my son, reach for my hand and gave me a pristine "You're Special" book I got for him when he was an infant, I was surprised that he manage to get the book and the last words he spoke was, "I'm sorry dad that I was no the son that you wanted me to be and that he didn't had a chance to have a proper family, I just want you to find a family out that you can have in this new world you are going to make."

My only response was, "No, I'm sorry son for not being a better father…" he interrupted me by answering.

"You need to know that it wasn't your fault, we were just puppets on a stage." A similar term that Kellogg also used.

"What do you mean puppets on a stage?" I asked him, not before he pulled me closer and whispered his last dying breath.

"Beware of a man of your past." Shaun said before he collapsed to his bed and he whispered before his final breath, "Beware."

I sigh as I closed his eyes and exited the Institute to the roof as a few Minutemen was hanging our flag over the court yard. Soldiers cheered at the victory, I however was lost to my thoughts.

 _"I've lost Shaun - all over again"._

 _I close my eyes, I see my life before all of this. Before the bombs. Everything can change in an instant, and the future you plan for yourself shifts - whether or not you're ready. At some point, it happens to all of us._

 _This wasn't the world I wanted; but it was the one I found myself in. The Commonwealth, my home. Ripped apart and put back together._

 _I thought I...I hoped I could find my family. Cheat time. Make us whole again. The way we were._

 _But now, I know. I know I can't go back. I know the world has changed. The road ahead will be hard. This time, I'm ready. Because I know, war...war never changes."_

Quoted by Nate Archer – 5th June 2288. (The New Start)

 **Until Next time. Mr Pebbles out.**


	2. Intro

**Intro.**

The Minutemen liberated the Commonwealth when the Institute was captured instead of being destroyed. Though the hidden bogeyman was gone, the wasteland now became the main enemy of the Commonwealth, the provisional government was officially founded in the Old State House in 2288 at the initiative of the Minutemen and Nate Archer, in what's later been called the "Goodneighbor Treaty".

Present at the meeting was Mayor J. Hancock (representing the territory of Goodneighbor), Mayor P. Wright (rep. Diamond City), the Nate Archer and Lieutenant-General Garvey (rep. the Minutemen), Vault 81 Overseer Gwen McNamara, Dr. A. Filmore and Dr. B. Virgil (rep. former Institute Scientists), among others.

By 2290 the UTC had expanded throughout much the former state of New England. Furthermore - after an expansive restoration and security initiative - the city of Boston had become a functional capital. And train tracks had been restored to make up the New Commonwealth Railway.

The railway tracks to the Wasteland Capital where remnants of the brotherhood of steel was apparently take back by Sarah Lyons. She was willing to alliance the true brotherhood of steel with the Minutemen for Nate help her rid Maxson and gave her back her title. By late 2291, capital wasteland became part of the UTC. Minutemen expanded further south to West Virginia

January 2291. The first contact to NCR ranger near Morgantown, West Virginia. The resulting of the encounter with a small firefight broken out for days before a ceasefire enforced by Vault dwellers who their ancestors were from Vault 76. From the ceasefire, a treaty was made between General Nate and General Olive, the NEUTRAL REPUBLICS ALLIANCE TREATY.

Mid 2291, a foreign naval fleet appeared off Massachusetts's coast, only to meet Admiral Zao, a friend who came back to Nate when he was still a captain, now in needed a better place for his people to live with most areas of China is irradiated. As well as General Toshiro and the Polish Russian Spartans.

After negotiation, the foreign people accepted the NEUTRAL REPUBLICS ALLIANCE TREATY and the pre-war Geneva Convention. Enforced by the Commonwealth Provisional Government, and the foreign leaders. In return, they would be given land and assist with the UTC

By late 2292, several Californian, Brotherhood, Chinese, Japanese and Polish Russian settlements has been established in the United Territories of the Commonwealth and alliances strengthen over the years. New Boston has become a hot trading hub on the east coast, even having a few traders from South America, Europe and Africa. Discovering that most of the world is too slowly recovering from Great War. By early January 2293, almost hundred thousand resident were recorded living Commonwealths territories (UTC).

Present time. 2292, October 9. (Almost 5 years since Nate left Vault 111)

 _ **Major factions;  
**_ _\- United Territories of the Commonwealths (Vault 111/ Vault 81/ Vault 101/ Vault 76)  
Maine/ New Hampshire/ Massachusetts/ Connecticut/ Pennsylvania/ Maryland/ West Virginia  
(Minutemen and the Responders)  
\- Brotherhood of Lyons East Coast  
\- New California Republic 9th Infantry Battalion/13rd Armoured Division(Vault 15)/ Boomers (Vault 34)  
Under NCR (California/ Arizona/ New Mexico/ Nevada/ Texas/ Louisiana)  
Warzones (Mississippi/ Alabama/ Florida/ Georgia)  
\- National Chinese/Taiwanese Army Remnants  
\- Oda Imperial Japan Imperial Guards  
\- Russian Spartan Polis Republic_

 _ **Minor factions;  
**_ _\- Railroad.  
\- Atom Cats.  
\- Acadia.  
\- Followers of the Apocalypse.  
\- Nuka World Trade Hub.  
\- Rivet City.  
\- Hubologist.  
\- Riley Rangers.  
\- Democracy of Rosie._

 **Until Next time. Lone Wonderer out.**


	3. Act 1 The Beginning of a New Chapter

**Act 1.**

"I can't believe that I agreed to this." Nate mumbled as he was seated in the memory chair as Doctor Amari and Curie was setting up the machinery to scan and copy his memory and view the pre-war world.

"Don't worry Nate. The scan will only take the rest of the night to complete, and we'll have your whole life recorded." Amari assuring Nate that the experiment wasn't a waste of time.

"It would a remarkable to see the pre-war world through your eyes, Monsieur." Curie remarked as she just finished wiring the new hardware. "We are ready to proceed Doctor Amari."

"Very well, is there anything you need when we finish recording?" Amari asked with her hand readily on lever.

"I would love some butter popcorn to watch my whole life again." Nate joked with a smile.

"I'll take that as a yes." Flipped the switch and the glass dome with closed Nate into the pod and slowly, he lost conscious and slipped into his deep memory trance sleep.

"He such an odd guy, isn't he?" Amari asked Curie as they look at Nate.

"He is the oddest guy, I've ever met. But he is one of a kind." Curie sigh as she looks at her watch, "Excuse me, I am needed back at the hospital."

"No problem, I need to check on the other clients as well." She said as she and Curie left Nate alone in the basement. It was silent for a moment as the fading foot step felt silent. In the shadow of the room. A green flash of lighting appeared out thin air and humanoid wolf came out of the portal. Wearing a dark brown leather jacket with a right exo arm and black leather combat pants. Walked over calmly to the pod, looking at Nate with a smile before looking over at the console, inserted a disk and planted the bug into the software before pulling out the disk and whispered to Nate. "I'll see you soon."

Before fiddle with his arm device and teleported out of the room just as Amari opened the door to the room with a bouncing celling light. "Hmm?"

 **Please leave a review**

 **And until next time, Lone-Wonderer out.**


	4. Chapter 1 Zootopia life

**Chapter 1:** **Zootopia**

 **Location: Zootopia's ZPD. Time: 8:41pm**

It has been 8 months since the night howler incident and Nick and Judy have just begun Dating, Lionheart is back as mayor, Bellwether is in prison and all the predators who were infected with the night howler serum are cured. Nick and Judy are in their car driving down the road in downtown after their dinner in tundra town. "Thanks Nick for dinner, how do you know that place anyway?" Judy ask since the restaurant seems to be the restaurant kind Nick was interested into.

"Oh, Mathilde just invited us to her family estates of the finest Pred and Prey restaurant of the entire Zootopia and your welcome carrots." Nick answered with a slick smile to his face.

"Jeez, I should thank her, her family sure know how to make a lemon meringue pie and your favourite blueberry lambuish pastry," Judy said while remembering their meal and dessert they had just had. (Lambuish is rewritten from Danish)

"Are you ready festival?" Judy ask in excitement suddenly, the question came out of nowhere.

"Not really, you know that we are still on duty even if it is a holiday event.", Nick replied in an unexcited tone. Zootopia Unity Day was the day that 2000 years ago that all mammals made a treaty for peace and harmony all the thing you would expect it people would still judge you for who you are.

"Oh, come nick, it will be fun it is just like doing two things at once and besides almost like being at a school carnival. "Judy said to try to get Nick to join her on the excitement train for Unity Day. "Okay fine. But it's your turn to buy breakfast in the morning."

"Okay fine you sly fox," Judy said with a smile. "Dumb Bunny" Nick said as with a smile before he added, "you know you love me." Judy turns her attention away from the road since they were at a traffic light towards Nick and replied. "Do I know that, yes, yes I do." Before they kissed for a few seconds before breaking apart.

"You want to watch a movie when we get back to the apartment?"

"Yeah but a quick one, we got to wake up early morning, before roll call." Judy replied still remember about tomorrow and not wanting to be late for her one of her favourite events.

"Okay fine," Nick replied before turning on the radio for the trip back.

As they were driving back to their apartment, they drove past Fabienne Growley who was in her dark purple dress with a greyish white jacket was walking home to her apartment at the next block away. Her date went horribly and ended before it started. The Mammal that she was dating was a deer who was only interest of getting laid tonight. It was the fifth disastrous date this month, but this was the worst of all since the guy tries to force her into sex in his Lamborghini. She had only managed to get out of the car before things escalate. She remembers him yelling a few insults and one of them was dirty pred.

As Fabienne final arrived at her apartment near Central Square, she was on the verge of tears as she quickly opened her before slamming it shut behind her back. She slowly made her way to her kitchen and drop off her keys and purse. Made her way into her bedroom before began to cry as tear drop leak down her face as she lies down her queen size bed. It was the most humiliating and scariest thing happened to her. The first date was okay but the guy never called back, the second and third she was stood up and the fourth had her spend a night in the hospital after the guy crashes his car into another car during a random street racing and now this.

After calming herself down, she undresses, took a hot shower. She came out wear blue thigh high shorts and a pink with white stripe crop top. She walks over to the fridge in the kitchen to fetch a bottle of water and head to her study room. She opened her laptop, her home screen revealed a picture of her in the middle of the photo dressed in her news reporter outfit with her oldest sister (Mathilde Growley) in her dark blue police uniform, her second older (Bella Growley) on her left wearing a white polo shirt and a dark blue skirt, she work as a personal assistance for the pop star gazelle, (Jace) next his restaurant manager suit and behind middle was her parents (Michael and Elena Growley).

The picture was taken last during the restaurant 40th anniversary. They are right in front of their parent's restaurant in tundra town. Their parent own the restaurant for 20 years and is a famous restaurant for serving both pred and prey Dishes and is still open to this day. They almost had to close down during the Night howler due to lack of customers and income but since then has slowly recovered.

She misses her parents and rarely visits since she was the co-anchor and journalist for ZNN before she could check for any news report, there was a request for a face chat of furbook. It was her sister, Mathilde calling. She quickly cleans her face, making herself presentable before clicking on chat.

"Hey sis, how the date with mike?" Mathilde asked through the webcam. She was wearing a grey police gym shirt with black shorts, her tone was in a curious and humorous tone with a slight excitement. But lost the expression when she saw her sister as she was on the verge of tears.

"Is everything okay sis?" Mathilde ask with anger and concern for her sister since the question made her upset.

"No, it was horrible." Holding back her tears as she was speaking with her hearse voice, "The guy didn't even want to date me but was trying to get laid. He tried locked the car's door and try to…" she stuttered before covering her face with her paws. She didn't want to have the conversation about her date but when her sister called and ask, it made her blab out the experience.

"He tried to… he tried to force me into having sex with him and I manage to escape he insulted me a few things and called me a dirty pred." She said as she removed her hands from her face and saw her sis was in a full on angry as a bull mode, her teeth were clenched, and her eyes were full on focus before scream:

"WHERE DOES THE BASTARD LIVE? I WILL ARREST HIM, TEARING HIM LIMB FROM LIMB AND SHOVE IT DOWN HIS ASS BEFORE THROWING HIM INTO PRISON FOR SEXUAL HARASSMENTENT AND INSULT."

Mathilde was enraged with anger and very concern for her sister wellbeing. Anyone can try to insult or rape her but failed either doing the walk of shame or end up in the hospital. But anyone who tries to insult her family including her younger sister but to try to rape her will have them sign a deal with death.

Fabienne has never seen her sister this made since ever but needs her to calm down before she gets any idea with the jerk

"No sis, it's okay, I'm fine. I just ugh. I just need to stay away from dating for a while beside tomorrow celebration festival will get my mind off things, I going to ask Peter, if I can go out to the field." Fabienne said in a calm with a slight hoarse and raspy throat.

"Are you sure, I can always kick the jackass for you if you want?" she said in a calm yet angry tone.

"No, no, no. I'm fine, um is it okay if I ended call to call Peter and sleep? I need to rest after this emotional day also have an early morning." Fabienne said in a tired voice before yawning.

"Okay, I might see you tomorrow. See ya fab." Before the screen box closed. And Fabienne could relax against her office chair. She was glad that she had someone who she can talk to but can sometimes overreact but this case, she had the right to. Now she just needs to tell peter moose bridge that she was not going to be his co-anchor for tomorrow. Peter MooseBridge is a moose and he works as a News-anchor as well as the shareholder of ZNN and a celebrity for a few movies he was the main star in. he was also friends with Fabienne ever since she joined the ZNN. She quick went on to her furbook and called Peter

"Oh hey Fabienne, why are you calling me at this hour also how was the da…te..?" Peter asked but could see something was wrong. From her ears were low and her nose was twitching.

"The date didn't go well, and I don't want to talk about it, it's too personal. I just call to ask if I could be out in the field during the festival coverage.." Fabienne said quickly to avoid talking about the topic again.

"Okay but sure, Fabienne, I tell the producers. But Fabienne, if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm always there for you." Peter answered understanding her wishes.

"Thanks, Pete, I guess I will see you tomorrow then good night," Fabienne answered

"Good night, I hope you get a good night sleep and rest, tomorrow is a big day."

"Thanks, good night." Before Fabienne end the call closed her laptop and head to bed. She considers being lucky to have Peter as one of her friends since he helps her and her family when they struggled during the Night howler incident and her keeping her job since she was a predator.

She slowly walked to bed before turning off the lights in the apartment before falling on the bed, hugging a pillow hoping tomorrow will be different and something would at least give her news headlines, so she could forget about the date.

 **She wasn't the only one who had a bad date as Gazelle also came home from her worst date with another gazelle. She came home disappointed. Time (09:39 pm)**

As Gazelle walking into her mansion front door. She walked to her lounge where she collapses on her sofa and moaned from disappointment and tired for her wasted evening with another selfish mammals who shoots down her self-esteem. This was the 46th time she dated another spoiled brat who called himself an actual adult and now she feels that she wants to give up on finding a guy who respects her personality and her boundaries.

"Rough date Gazelle?" Bella asked as she was leaning against the wall in her t-shirt and shorts. Bella is currently staying with Gazelle due to her apartment complex was burnt down in a fire and she didn't have a place to stay near Gazelle, so Gazelle gave her one of her guest room for her to staying in until she could find another place to stay but due to the growing population of Zootopia. It has been difficult for her to find a place to get and any other available place were just out of her budget. So, she has been living there with Gazelle like roommates.

"Another spoiled brat. I can't seem to find a decent guy to call my boyfriend." Gazelle said as she got up and walked to the kitchen, opened her mini wine fridge to pull out a bottle of wine, took two glasses of cocktail glasses and offered one to her personal assistant and her best friend. She politely nodded in thanks as they cling their glasses together before drinking.

"Are you going to stop dating Maria?" Bella asked as she finished her cup

"For now, I don't want my love life to affect my career. Also, I should just be patient and I will find the perfect guy or maybe he will find me." Gazelle said as she grabs her friend's empty glass and placed them in the sink for her maid to clean in the morning.

"We should go to bed because we have a busy schedule ahead of us tomorrow to practice your routine on Zootopia Unity Day." Bella said as she began to head upstairs to the bathroom. Maria also follow her into the bathroom where Bella help Maria out of her red slip Dress and stored it into her walk-through wardrobe, while Maria took a hot shower.

As Gazelle got out of the shower, Bella also help Gazelle dry herself and groom before gazelle can put on her nightclothes.

As they walked separate ways in the hallway. Bella told Gazelle. "Hey, don't worry a lot about dating, I'm sure you might find the special guy tomorrow festival." She said as she walked down the hallway and closed her bedroom door.

Gazelle just thought about her friend statement as she walked to her room, walked over to her bed and laid on her bed and though about it. She then stares a picture photo on her bedside table. She took it and hold it the air as she stared at the photo. The photo had a photo of her, her two brother and sister her parents. She misses them everyday as they lived across the Antlantic ocean.

She could only remember the hardship that her brother did to bring her be here. He is currently working on the police force as a detective and a police officer.

She slowly fell asleep from the happy thoughts that made her into the gazelle she is today.

 **Meanwhile in Tundra District. Avalanche Avenue.**

Koslov was about to head home, Mr big greeted him a good night.

"Good boss, I'm going to head home, so I put my son to bed, it is my turn today since my wife is working late." Koslov said as he was about to leave.

"Don't Koslov, I can understand a man's family like my family." Mr big said as we watched Koslov about to leave until Mr Big said, "Also Koslov, you can have the weekend off. You should take your missies and your son to the festival."

"No, I don't think that is wise Mr big." Koslov rejected but Mr big persisted.

"Nonsense, it has been a while since you have spent quality time with you family, also you will also receive your pay check as well."

Koslov, "Thank you, Mr big for your generosity."

"And thank you for your loyalty my old friend." Waving off his old friend as Koslov soon leaves the mansion and got into his car. The sound of his cars slowly became silent as it leaves into the night as Mr Big went to bed.

The weekend will be a big day for most of them.

 **Please leave a review**

 **P.S. Fabienne is in the Movie, she is the female snow leopard co-anchor of ZNN with the moose, panda, koala and any other animal that I have forgotten.**

 **And until next time, Lone-Wonderer out.**


	5. Chapter 2 dream

**Chapter 2: The dream?**

Darkness. It was all that an eye could see. Silence filled the void. Not Nate nor Fabienne could anything, cannot move, cannot talk, cannot see, cannot hear, cannot feel…

But slowly, they're four senses came back to them as a bright light flashes over their eyes, the sound of crackling fire, heated air brushed their skin and fur.

Their eyes slowly adjusted as fire flickered in front of them, Nate found himself inside his X-01 power armour with the Minutemen navy blue scheme with Nuka Quantum glow. A small snow leopard laid against the wall of the cave was alive, her chest moved up and down with her gently breathing. It had Silvery-grey fur with white patches and black spots, and was wearing plum coloured jacket, pink shirt with multi-coloured patterns and darken purple skirt.

Nate shocked to see a snow leopard wearing clothes, not mention to see a snow leopard in the wastelands. He observed his surroundings to find that they were in a small cavern with a small passage that had caved in. He stood up but struggled as the suit was damaged from something. The motors struggled to move the crumpled limbs

Fabienne too woke up to find herself in a small cave as she looked up she saw an armoured figure staring at her from a few feet away as it sat. She nervously stares at it, frighten of it as it's neon blue eyes glared down at her as she felt like it was staring at the eyes of the devil before it began to speak.

"Are you okay?" The machine asked with sound of muffling and static.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just that my body hurts a lot." She answered with a bit of fear, "How did we get here?"

"I don't know, I can't remember anything before I got here. Let me try to get over to you." It began to move but it quince at the sound of pain as it fell to ground of the wreck Vertibird with a sudden clash. "Oh god." It cried.

"Are you okay?" she worriedly asked the machine, even if it sacred her, she was worried about it's wellbeing.

"I think the armour frame is broken." it said as it slowly took off it's helmet to reveal a living being Neath the hunk of metal but he was like no other mammal she had seen before in her life. He had no hair on his face but on his head and slight bit around his mouth and chin.

He then slowly limping tonext Fabienne. He then open his large watch to look at something but she couldn't see what he was looking for. "Crap. I'm out of gas for my fusion core."

"What is a fusion core?" She questioned.

"A battery that runs of fusion power that can power up anything and lasts more than a century if it is not in use." He said as he tried to keep his left leg straight. "By the way, the names Nate Archer"

'Archer. That is an odd surname to have.'

"So what's yours then?" Nate asked politely as he struggle to remove the armour with the emergency eject button inside the suit didn't work.

"Fabienne. Fabienne Growley." She answered as she watch the mysterious mammal fix his leg.

"Nice to meet you. Fabienne. Heh. That is a cute name to have." He said with a smile as she blushed from his compliment. But she wanted to ask him the most obvious question, "What are you?"

"Well. I am a human. Or homosephian if you want the scientific name." He answered as he slaps the armour back on his left leg. Before he stood up and asked her. "Can you twist the valve to the left side behind my back for me"

"Sure." She said. She stood up and careful shuffled to him as her leg ache in pain. She grabbed the small yellow valve and turned to the left as she can twist.

HISSSSSSSS! The latches open as she was pushed into her seat as the back of the armour opened into the inner frame as a smaller mammal that was about her size fell out and landed into the hair before the frame close itself up.

She could see his body better as he was in a blue skin jumpsuit as his muscular body shaped around the suit. He had 5 fingers unlike almost all the mammals had 4 or less. But she began to feel a bit hot as she looked at his body with lush but push those thoughts away. He recovered from his fall as he rubbed his bang-up head. "Now, how do we get out?" He questioned, stood up and began to push against the side doors

with the help of Fabienne but it would not budge a bit. Rubble blocked the small passage and after almost an hour of hard work, Nate and Fabienne finally gave up. "It is hopeless, we are never getting out of this Cavern." Fabienne muttered in defeat as she sat down against the left away from the corpse bodies they covered up.

Soon Nate also except defeat as well and lied next to her as the crackling fire light up the room and filled the room with the only sound.

"Since we are stuck here. Do you mind if we talk?" Fabienne asked, hope he would say yes so, she could explore his mysteriousness.

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?" He answered in a tiresome tone.

"You personnel." She answered him, sitting and facing him. Keen to hear about his story.

As they began to talk about each other's lives, they soon learnt the differences and the similarities of each other's world. The more they talked the more they grew closer with each other, Fabienne's life almost sounded like his wife Nora's life of a lawyer but instead of a lawyer, she is a news co-anchor. She had a liking in poetry, wine tasting and adventure and romantic stories. He liked her a lot, but it seem odd to like talking snow leopard.

Nate on the other hand/paw was the wild card that Fabienne admired, he was like a mammal that only existed from a story or movie. He pushed through all the hardships of his life and yet still. He said it shaped him, every mistake, every victory, and every tragedy. It never brought him down but, yet it gave him the spirit to move on. He even showed the proof of scars of his adventures. Once was a large bit scar that said to belong to a a mysterious creature called a death claw, the scar was so massive that it was 3 times the size of her uncle Kozlov, A polar who scars is small than his.

But, she was drawn closer to him as well. He wasn't like any of the other mammal that she meets, most were self-centre and acted as an ass, but Nate was different. He was kind to her as he shared his things with her such as the delicious Nuka Cola Cherry that he gave her that gave the extra kick and gave her a small massage as well to show off his skills. But it felt wrong to her since she just met the mysterious creature and they weren't technically dating but…. 'Never mind' she thought. It something that should be talked about.

Soon, their vision became slightly blurry as they became tired and their eye lid became heavy. "Ahhhhhaaa." Fabienne yawned as her eyes became heavy and difficult to stay awake.

"Tired?" He asked gently as she lean against his chest.

"Yeah." She mumbled as she felt the Nate's beating heart, playing calmly into her ear.

"You can sleep on my lap you know. If you are fine with that." He offered.

"Yes please." She said as she laid down on the floor with her head on top of Nate's lap. She slowly fell asleep into his lap as he slowly brushes her ears. Gently massaging her head as she began to purr as Nate's eyes also became heavy. He too slowly drifts off as his vision faded to black with the crackling fire soon turned to silence.

 **Meanwhile**

A mysterious fleet was on a direct course to their targets. A fleet of 11 ship; 3 destroyers, 5 cruisers, 2 battleships and 1 dreadnought aircraft carrier. Ships of once great empire from centuries ago. Oldest was battleship Imperator Nikolai I from the great, great war, the time before the Great war.

"Comrade Captain Vladimir Zhukov. We are 1,500 miles away from the target destination. Our spies have located the deserters and Capitalist spies to these coordinates. A city called New Boston." He said as he handed the Ghoul Captain the documents with the contents visible. Pictures of NCR, Minutemen, BOL, Chinese, Japanese and Russian soldiers, Fort Independence exterior and defences, the Minutemen (Was National Guard) Training yard, Boston airfield etc.

"They are allies with a man who is supposed to be dead a long time ago." He said as the Captain flip the pages to the picture of Nate Archer. "He is supposed to be 240-year-old, but he still looks like a young man."

"What do we have about him?" He asked.

"He just came out of nowhere 3 years ago. His background is empty beside old report detail him in the Sino-American War. But he says that he came from a cryogenic vault. He built an empire after 6 months out and now he has allies. Reports show that between 12,000 to 18,000 troops are stationed in the Massachusetts state. But the information just come in."

"The name Archer sounds familiar." The ghoul Captain said as his pre-war past flickered in his mind but it was too long ago for him to remember. "How long do we have until we reach the bay?"

His Captain Lieutenant answered, "A day sir."

"Good. I need to retire to my quarters. The name just stirred up some old memories." He said as he walks down the narrow corridor with the photo in his hand. Fragments of memories from his pre-war flashes before his eyes in glimpses. His friends, family and relative, all dead since the day when Nukes from both the US and China came raining down onto Moscow. But as time passed and being affected by radiation, it has taken a toll of his brain as those precious memories slowly faded away with small fragments that taunts him the man he was.

Kreeeeeen! The steel door opened as Vladimir entered his quarters.

It was a simple captain quarters on any ship of the Soviet fleet. There was only a bed rested on the left side corner of the room, a desk with a wooden office chair in the right corner, a 2 seat lounge sofa with a mini coffee table to the left of him, a coat rack to the right of him where the door to his small personal toilet. It was simple, not something fancy back in the pre-war war but it was something to him.

He enters the room as he rests the naval cap on the rack, threw his jacket on his bed before he sat down at his study desk at stared at the black and white photo of the young man. Nate Archer, the name crossed his mind. Never had anything or any name twisted his mind like this before. Could it be a relative, a friend, a family member or just an irritation of radiation effect twisting his mind with random words or names? But for now, all he can do is focus on the mission that he was given. 'Invade the eastern with extreme force, kill any capitalist in the way of mother Russia growth and capture the spies alive or dead.'

 **Vehicle type** : Airship Aircraft Air-carrier  
 **Name** : SURAS Molotov  
 **Faction** : SUR (Soviet Union of Russia) **  
Weight** : 64,000 tons  
 **Length** : 290 metres/ 951.444 feet  
 **Height** : 44 metres (38 metres without the hanging fuselage below the main airship.)  
 **Top forward speed** : 103 km per hour/ 64 mph/ 55.6 knots  
 **Top reverse speed** : 22 km per hour/ 13.6702 mph/ 11.9 knots  
 **Decks** : 5 decks.  
Deck 1: Flight Deck  
2 flight decks with enough space to launch 4 aircraft at once.  
Hanger Bay in each  
Deck 2: Fire control centre,  
Deck 3: Barracks, medical centre, research centre.  
Deck 4: Ammo and Supply storage, Med bay, power amour bay  
Deck 5: Main bridge, map room and private quarters of high ranking officers  
 **Armour Layout** : Armour thickness  
Fore End Plating: 16mm, Armour belt Plating: 20 mm, Citadel Plating: 30 mm, Bridge: 60mm  
 **Armament** :  
18 × 1 - 100 mm (3.9 in) B-34 dual-purpose guns  
26 × 1 - 45-millimeter (1.8 in) 21-K AA gun  
32 × 1 - 12.7 mm (0.50 in) AA machine guns  
 **Crew:** 280 crewmen  
 **Troops Capacity** : 580  
 **Vehicle-Carrying Capacity** : 3 squadrons x 7 Ilyushin IL-2 dive bombers, 2 x 7 Lavochkin La-9 fighters and 3x Tupolev TB-3 heavy bomber.  
 **Background:** The SUACC airship Aircraft Carrier was built in 2210, after soviet invade most areas of china for resources. Remnants of Chinese forces were not match to the massive army of the Russian power as it purge the lands of the wasteland of china. Drained 40% of the plundered resources to construct the iron behemoth. SURAS (Soviet Union of Russia Airship ship) Molotov aircraft carrier of the skies as the CMAS Archer is the vertibird carrier.


	6. Chapter 3 The actual puppeteer

**Chapter 3**

 **Location: Zootopia. Tundra town. Date: October 9/2016. Time: 06:00 am. (Friday)**

BEEP, BEEP! BEEP, BEEP! BEEP, BEEP! BEEP, BEEP!

As the alarm timer continued to ring over her phone alarm, Fabienne quickly with her cat reflexes woke up from her alarm and turned it off. Remembering of her dream, she did a quick scan of her surround to find herself where she was when she fell asleep.

She slowly and steadily stumbled over to her bathroom, flicked the light to reveal her marble bathroom and flicked on the button to warm up the water for her shower. "What a crazy dream last night." She muttered as she thought about the strange and mysterious creature. It was like no mammal she had seen nor the small backstory he gave her. Sino-America war, The Great War, Wasteland? It was things like something out of fantasy, a bomb made of nuclear materials used to devastate the world into a radioactive wasteland. It was something that only a mad mammal would do to the world. But luckily, it was all just a dream she had to remind herself as she entered her bathroom to freshen herself for work at 7:30 am.

 **Location: Commonwealth. Date: October 9/2292. Time: 06:00 am. (Friday)**

Nate had woken to find… himself back in his room.

"Ah good morning sir. Here is your hot coco. A hundred and seven point two Fahrenheit. Brewed to perfection as always."

"Codsworth, how did I get back here?"

"Well your experiment with Amari finish an hour ago but you were still asleep, so she had me and Preston to take you back home while she checks over your memory."

"Great." He said as he sipped his morning coffee as he looked at his pip-boy to check the time. 6:05. Saturday morning. Nate didn't need to go to work today, but he felt that he should check in today.

Nate yelled, "Buddy, I'm going in to work today, can you get my horse ready?"

"Will do!" A replied back.

"Thank you!" As Nate entered his bathroom.

 _ **30 minutes later.**_

Fabienne exited out the bathroom, wearing a plum jacket with a gold flower pin, pink shirt with multi-coloured patterns and a dark purple skirt. Also, her fur well-groomed for the news.

Nate finished dressing himself for the day and exited out wearing his Vault 111 jumpsuit with the Minutemen hat chrome combat armour, brown boots and dark blue overcoat.

Two walked out of their bathroom and into their kitchens where their bags and lunch awaited them. They grabbed their bags, lunch from their fridges and their house key before they walked out their front door and closed it.

 **Location: Commonwealth. Date: October 9/2296. Time: 09:53 am. (Saturday)**

"Hey. Fabienne." A friendly voice she liked to hear, looking up to see it was Peter, Anchor-man for the ZNN and an old colleague of hers. "Are you okay?"

Fabienne groaned as she slammed her head on her desk, shield her face from humiliation, "Same guys as usual, always want to get laid with a leopardess."

"Don't worry, you'll find a who will love you eventually."

"I wish I did." Paused as she just remembered the dream she had. "I did had a dream of a charming guy."

"Oh, what was he like?"

"He's… he was like a guy that you'll would only read in a book and watch on TV."

"So, prince charming?"

"What? No." She waved off, "More like, the guy who was in the Mummy movie."

"Oh, the handsome adventurous type of guy. A guy like me?"

"So, anything new today?"

"Just the usual today, increase in crime rates, War is raging outside of the United States of Animalia and we sit here with our paws and hooves up our ass doing nothing about it." Peter groaned, he was tired of report the same things over and over with no solution anywhere near.

"Yeah, the same bureaucratic ballcap as usual. I swear that they can't do anything right." Fabienne agreed, before the two partners was interrupted by their ZNN's producer, a lioness, . "We are about to be on in 10 minutes. Get your selves up to the studio."

"Okay, we'll be right up." Peter answered, gesturing Fabienne to follow as he began to walk over to the elevator.

'Just another normal day then.' She thought to herself.

 **Location: Commonwealth. Date: October 9/2296. Time: 09:53 am. (Saturday)**

Clop. Clop. Cop. Clop. Clop. Clop.

Nate saddled on his horse as they both travelled through New Boston towards the castle. The streets had few people about on the cold Saturday morning with shops empty of customers from the slowly morning, but people were still about at their best.

"Morning Archer." A mother of 2 children walked past him and his horse as they were on their way somewhere.

He then passed the New Boston Police officers to which they greeted him, "General." As they saluted, and he saluted back at them.

"Archer!" An old man tipped his hat to Nate to that Nate responded back as well with his Trifold hat.

As he reached Fort Independence. He could help but to stop and admire the view of the old fort that stands as a monument of pre-war America and hope for a bright future with the Minutemen to guide once again.

"Ahhh." He sighed as he sat down in his office with the sound of the ocean waves hitting against the shoreline while Vertibirds and Ships loud sounds was drowned out by the winds from the north that blew through his port window. This was one of a few days where he could slow down and enjoy the new life he has now. The new life that he was shaping, one piece at a time.

"Heh, Heh, Heh, Heh…" A deep thick chuckle echo in the office.

"Who's there?" He demanded the mysterious voice

"An old dumb man who you shed some light to." The thick voice spoke as a person walked out from the darkness of the stairway. No, it was not a man but a wolf that stood as tall as Nate. And wore a dark brown leather jacket with his left arm using exo-skeleton Armor. His face had a scar that came down his left eye and his muzzle, near his nose. "Remember me?"

"Kellogg?! How the fuck are you still alive? And when did you turn into a dog?" Nate asked in confusing while maintaining his stance.

"Well, like I told you. My stage was a little bit bigger than yours and I had an option for another life after you… blew my brains out. So, I live in a different world, far from this hell hole and living my own life."

"And that second life was you becoming a dog? Does that mean I can become a pony?" Nate joked around, and Kellogg chuckled to his amazement that Nate was calm about it. Normal, most people would try to kill him or threaten him without a chance, but Nate never ceases to surprise him.

Kellogg chuckled a bit from Nate's odd sense of humour, "Yeah, sure. But back to business. I was sent here to warn you of the Soviet fleet. They'll be here tomorrow to kill everyone here since… you know, befriended their enemies and are sheltering them."

"Oh right. them" Nate paused to remember the Russian that came along with the Chinese and Japanese fleet, then asked. "So why are you telling me this?"

"Because, my superior asked me to tell you, that the Marshal is teleporting the New England Commonwealth to a new world. A world where there are no humans but only walking and talking animals. He wants you to be part of that world."

"But why me though? I'm just a General of a small militia."

"To be honest, when I asked the Marshal that same question as well. He only said, 'it was a promised that he made long ago to look after you. I don't know. He was vague on the detail, but he said that he'll explain everything when time comes…." He trailed off, looking at his watch.

"Sorry Nate but I have to go now. The Marshal is expecting me to be back by now." Kellogg apologised as he turned his back and walked back into the dark stair way.

"Wait, Kellogg." Nate asked the old wolf, "This might be weird to say, but it is good to see you still alive. Even after everything that happened between us." Nate saluted to the old wolf, show his respects and that he is hoping to have a proper friendship.

"It's good to see you too Nate. I'll see you around. Archer." He said with a smile as he walks right into the shadow and a bright flash of blue neon light. He was gone, leaving Nate to himself, wondering who this Marshal was. And how did he know about Fabienne."

 **Also, please stop talking about political things on review.  
** _ **Until next time. Lone Wonderer out.**_


	7. Chapter 4 The Duos

**Chapter 4**

 **Location: Zootopia.**

Tundra town, where the snow falls daily, and the roads are always covered in ice, a single snowflake lands on the cold frozen nose of Judy Hopps.

"Achoo!" Judy sneezes, wiping her nose with her handkerchief and sniffling as she drinks her 4th cup of hot chocolate.

"Aww, does the little bunny have sniffles?" Nick joked, enjoying that his thick fur could repel the cold weather.

"Nick, come on. 3 days of tundra patrol is bound to give anyone a cold."

Nick grinned and spoke, "But not me." Bursting out laughing as Judy became more annoyed to his sense of humour. Since Nick was more used to all the districts weather.

"I can't wait until tomorrow. I really like to patrol anywhere else than here." She muttered, sipping her coco.

"Don't worry, I heard Chief Bongo is assigning us with the new exchange officer in the Savanna Square."

"Oh? Who is the new officer?"

"What Clawhauser told me that it was a rabbit officer who happens to come from a militia/police family. But she is more than just a police inspector but also a sergeant of the Edo metropolis defence force. Top marksman of her both of her police/militia academy and is an honoured member of the GSD. (Global security department)"

"How did you know all of this?" She questioned him.

"Clawhauser texted me a few snips of her profile file." He said, swiping through his phone and present her a photo of the inspector. She had white fur covered her entire body with black hair around her ears and the long hair that covered her forehead. And a clean darken blue jacket and pencil skirt with a darken brown belt.

"Also, I heard from Clawhauser that other officers think she is cuter than you. Heh, heh…Ow!" Nick yelped as Judy nailed him in the ribs. 'I am definitely making the rest of his day like hell now.'

 **Location: Commonwealth. New Boston Airfield's Commissary.**

Storyteller and EDNA/eyebot was off in HQ to receive new orders from their superior. Meanwhile Ranger Tanner and her robo-canine companion, Daisy was off to resupplying their Humvee at the Quartermaster office.

"Okay Tanner, Lucky for you. All the things that you needed had just arrived this morning." He said as he walks over the Humvee's opened boot where the supplies were stored. "We've supplied you with 90 rounds of 45-70 Gov't, 160 rounds 5.56mm, 500 fusion cells, 1100 rounds of 50 Cal for your browning MG, 30 stimpacks, 14 radaways, a box of MRE packs, a dozen water packs, a few flares, shovels, pick axes, 50 feet of steel cable and 10 gallons of coolant."

"So, where are you going be deployed at?" He asked, curious with the amount of munition and supplies they requested.

"Springfield. I heard we are supposed to patrol along Connecticut river for any legions sneaking in Commonwealth territory." Patrol duty, better than drill sergeant. she had heard it just as she was about to drive to the Quartermaster from the officers that Legions had been spotted in the commonwealth near Nuka World. And that they can't let the rest of the NCRA committee to know of this breach. "I am hoping to find some action."

He said as he walks away, flipping through his clipboard. "Well, I'll see you later. Happy huntings." Waving her off before disappearing behind the crates as Tanner hop into her Humvee. She looked to her side to see her adorable robo-dog, "Ready to hit the road Daisy?"

"Woof, Woof, Yes!" Her speaker yelled with glee. Starting up the Humvee and drove out of the Hanger onto the service road past the planes parked along the road.

The Humvee stop right in front of the Terminal where she dropped off Storyteller 20 minutes ago. But instead of just ST and EDNA waiting for her to arrive, it was him, EDNA and 3 walks over to the Humvee to talk to Tanner, "Why are they here?"

"We are given a request to train these kids with the 105th Infantry division."

"You do know that we are to patrol for Legions forces within Commonwealth territory, we can't look after these kids while look out for legions."

"The request came from Nate."

"Of course, he did." She groaned, just wanted to get off babysitting people, now stuck babysitting kids. "Call them to get in the Humvee." She asked him. To which he replied with a whistle and the three recruits grab their backpacks, run over to the Humvee and hop into the Humvee as the three sat in the rear seats and ST & EDNA got onto cargo space.

"What's your names rookies?"

"Austin!" the orange haired vault boy yelled with excitement from the Gunner seat. Playing with the 50 CAL MG mount.

"Duncan." MacCready answered calmly staring out into the move landscape, his Springfield rifle in his arms. The rifle that his father gave to him on his 18th birthday when he joined the Minutemen like his father.

"Erin…" the shy girl answered, trying to hid behind Tanner's seat.

"Well people. Welcome to the 104th Timber wolves division." She said as they rode off with the flag of a howling grey wolf waved behind the Humvee. "Take a nap people, it is going to be a long drive." As the Humvee travelled down out of the airfield and down the road past New Boston.

 **Elsewhere, a place that only few have known, Teleportation Terminal, Bay 9 of unknown complex.**

A flash of blue lighting erupted from the Reflector Platform as Kellogg appeared out of the molecular air. Taking a quick breather, walked off the platform to see the UPAF Marshal standing by the operator of the teleporter console, smoking a cigar as if he was not there to talk with Kellogg.

His scarred face showing no emotions with the aviation shapes covered his eyes. But a rugged grin (smile), as Kellogg walked toward him. He wore the usual military leather brown jacket over the olive green shirt and pant.

"How did it go with Nate Archer?" The marshal asked, standing firmly with a salute.

Kellogg weakly saluted him back before answering, "It went well with the fact that he didn't blow out my brains. He also agrees to meet you at the vault."

"Good. But I need you to watch over the comms, keep me updated with anything going on in the commonwealth and with Nate." Marshal said as he walked over to the teleporter. "If those Russian appear earlier than expected or even began to assault the east coast. Calling the Enclave Navy to assist them."

"What will you be doing then?" Kellogg asked questionable.

"I am going to have a chat with Nate, catch up with a few things and making a proper introduction with him." Stand on the platform, fixing up his clothes before the initial teleportation.

"Really, more babysitting jobs?" Annoyed with the work that he hate the most, the desk job."

"Yes." Marshal said as he cue the operators to activate the teleporter. And boom, he was gone, on his way back to the castle.

"Great. Just great." Kellogg grumbles as he left the chamber. As the giant iron door closes behind him. A heavy hiss as the steel locks locked the door. Walking down the gloomy white hallway, he passed a hall just a green jelly-like portal appeared as a scientist and a kid appeared through the portal.

 **Until the next time. Mr pebbles out.**


	8. Chapter 5 Meeting Marshal

**Chapter 5**

 **Location: Quincy.**

Quincy has grown into a trading town after being liberated from the gunners. The street thundered with the traffic of caravans and travelers moving through the town to get to New Boston or to the Capital Wastelands, consistent with the monorail train entering and leaving the station every few hours.

However, for Mama Murphy, she was in the middle of her chem sessions, using low dosage of the modified versions of the chems such as buffout, jet, mentats, psycho. Giving her the ability to use her 'sight' without the drug side effects.

' _Inside of Mama Murphy sight vision.'_

 _Light white cloud surrounded Boston, Murphy was standing on the balcony as she and every looked at the sky as small dust was falling from the sky. People were scared at it but as it came closer to the ground, an NCR soldier yelled with joyful but confused voice. "It's snowing?"_

 _People gasp as the cold snow droppings as it rained from the sky above. Mama Murphy thought to herself, 'this is nice.' But it soon turned dark, the sky turns red and orange and within moments, the snow was covered with blood and corpse as men dressing in dark green uniform spray the dead with more lead bullets as more minutemen soldiers_

 _She looked towards the coast, warships unleashed bombardments onto the city, eerie screams of people echoed the desolate dead landscape. And above her, a flag of a hammer and sickle flew over the sky with dozens of planes of all sizes following it._

 _She then saw a man, a ghoul standing before the carnage. Then a name echoed out to her. 'Vladimir Zhukov.' Before a small line came to her that felt odd to her, 'Lest We Forget the American Dream, of few heroes and souls that shaped the future of the many with promises of equality and freedom.'_

"Mama Murphy!" Preston yelled as he shakes her out of her sight. "Are you okay?" he asked at the shocked Murphy, her eyes gazed at Preston before she answered, 'We must tell Preston of an attack. Attack of people who bears the hammer and sickle."

 **1,271 miles East of the Commonwealth, over the Atlantic Ocean.**

A Boomer PBY-5A Catalina was patrolling over the Atlantic Ocean, searching for any SOS shipping vessels or pirates. So far, nothing but the big empty Atlantic Ocean, the co-pilot was talking to her Captain.

"Well this is boring, nothing but water and the sky for the past 7 hours on this patrol. It has been like this for months now, we blasted about every raiders and pirates out of the ocean. We might as well turn in early.

"Hang on. Let's hang around for another hour before we call it quits."

"Let me just calling in to Air Control."

"This Indie Golf Niner Eight to Boston Air Control. Calling to Boston Air Control. Over!"

"Boston Air Control to Indie Golf Niner Eight. Hearing you loud and clear over. Reporting in, nothing as usual. Request permission to return to base from naval patrol. Over."

"Roger that Indie Golf Niner Eight. Hang on a moment. Let me ask Mother Pearl." Operator said as she could her the operator radioing to Mother Pearl. Until she and her captain spotted a dozen objects, east of their view. "Hang on. We spotted multiple ships, one thousand, two hundred and seventy miles east of Raven nest."

"Roger Indie Golf Niner Eight, multiple ships? Are the ships friend or foe?"

"Negative, no visual. We are about to fly over the fleet. ETA, five minutes. Standby for report."

 **Location: Commonwealth, Sanctuary Hills.**

Nate POV

I had left the fort right after Kellogg's unexpected visit, I could barely think straight as my mind was tearing itself apart, the fact that someone I killed is now alive and became a wolf or that the talking leopard from my dreams could be real. Everything is so confusing now to me like when I met my sixty-year-old son.

I arrived home near noon as I left my horse at the stables and walked back home.

"Back already Nate?" Cods asked from the kitchen.

"Yes Cogs. Something unexpected happened today that left me feeling quite ill. So, I decided to stay in today." Answered with my back against him as I was packing a few books that got along the way on the book shelf by the door.

"Well sir, you never believe who is here to meet you sir." With enthusiasm in his voice box.

"Really? Let me guess." I paused to thinking, still not look back at him. "Is it Hancock?"

"No." First strike.

"Deacon?" I asked again as I walked into the bathroom to change back into my vault suit.

"Nope." Another Strike.

"Wait, Piper?" My voice echoed from the bathroom.

"Nay." Third strike.

"Preston?" I asked almost in defeat as I took off my General Cap and coat.

"No, wrong on all four tries. No, it's Mr Archer here." 'Wait', I thought to myself as my whole body froze to 'Mr Archer.'

"But, I'm Archer. There is no other archer left in the…." I looked out of the bathroom to face Codsworth to see that Codsworth was serving a mysterious man, wearing a pre-war general overcoat.

"Who is this?" I asked as I readied my pistol by the hemlock, my eye keep a beat on his arms which were holding a cup of coffee.

"Calm down son. I'm just to talk to you, son." He said as he looked at me with his tiresome eyes, "Besides, I am too damn old to be beating your ass."

"Nate, don't you know who this is?" Codsworth asked.

"Who?" I asked nervously.

"It's your uncle. Sam Archer."

"What? Uncle?" I asked in confusion. He turned his back towards me and gave a sinister grin. "Hello nephew. It's been too long."

 **Until next time. Mr Pebbles away.**


	9. Chapter 6 Few Minutes

**Chapter 6**

 **(PLEASE FOR THE PEOPLE WHO WAS PART WITH THE STORY SINCE THE BEGINNING, REREAD THE STORY WAS REWRITTEN ABIT AND I PROMISE THAT THIS IS THE LAST TIME THAT I AM REWRITING OR REEDITING THE STORY AND THAT THE STORY IS MOVING NOW.)**

 **And please forgive me if I made you people annoyed that you had to watch the story change many times. And that I hope that i would give me one last chance to proper write the story.**

 **Location: Zootopia. Tundra Town.**

Jack savage, a jack rabbit and Cynthia Walker, arctic vixen was on their way to their mechanic's shop to pick their SUV, after it was done with its 'check-up'.

"Pray that the car you messed up is fixed!" Cynthia scolded the rabbit.

"And as I said, I had to ram into the preps or they would have gotten away." Jack objected. He had to catch the suspect, or they would have lost their only lead on a case they were working on.

"Well, you're lucky that our boss didn't kill you after you wreck the street and the car while ramming them."

"Oh please, it was not that bad."

"You crash the SUV into their car after ramming them off road." She signs, continuing, "You were just lucky my sister was able to have the car fixed before our next assignment."

The two agents continued their arguing until they had they arrived at GSD's mechanic shop. Entering through the garage door into the loud mechanic workshop, where they saw several other engineers working on several vehicles. Cynthia call out for her sister, "SKYE!" Her voice echoed even in the loud workshop, a voice relied back. "YEAH!"

The replied came from right next to them as a grease covered tanned fur arctic vixen rolled out beneath a sedan. "Hey guys. Here for your car?" She asked as she stood up and asked them, "Follow me." As she wipes her dirty paws on her rag towards the brand as new SUV that looked way different than it rolled into the shop.

"Wow." The two agents exclaimed with relief.

"Yeah, it wasn't easy. The grill and cooling fan as well as the left wheel suspension had to be replaced. But we were still able to keep all the original parts of the car."

"Thanks Skye. You've been a big help."

"Just remember that about favor I asked."

"We'll try, but you do remember that Animalia government no longer supports or has an armored program."

"Yeah. But I like to be the first one on the list if any armored program came up. I like working on Aarmour vehicles, its more exciting than fixing a busted SUV that a rabbit drove into another car."

He sighs, face pawing as he looks up at the two vixens, "You both are still mocking me about it?" walking away to snatch the keys off the nearby table and hopped into the SUV. "Now get in. We still got to pick up a VIP from the airport."

Cynthia scoffed as she walks over to the passenger door, "I see you later Sky."

"Later Sis." The mechanic waves off as the SUV door shut and drove out of the garage into the tundra cold street. "Skye, we need you to service the sedan with a cracked engine case." A beaver yelled from the office. Skye muttered to herself, "Back to work." Walking back to her work station.

 **Location: Somewhere near Nuka world.**

The weather turned chilly, cold as the sky turned grey. A company of gunners cautious entered a desolated town, leading ahead of the was half a dozen of crudely made fixed Sherman, plates of street road signs and car parts just bolted to the hull. The platoon's captain held his head high as he observed the road ahead, a long street with crumbling buildings and empty apartments.

His eye peered left to right from window to window and from the roofs to the basement windows.

"I thought that there was supposed was military base here?" His gunner questioned of the lack of any resemblance of pre-war American base camp

"Yeah. There is supposed to be a base here from what high command said." He answered before looking back to the marching platoon, ordering his men to keep an eye out. "Keep your eyes open! This may be a trap." Before he faces forward with concern.

PHT! A silent flick of sound then… A sudden explosion erupted from behind his head with gush of blood and chunk of brains and skull fragments was blown out of his head before he felt flat on top of his turret roof.

The men were shock to see their captain was dead. But before they could react. A sudden roar of a buzzing machine guns spraying lead onto the company from their left flank, mowing them down, ripping and shredding the clueless gunners to pieces.

Surprised gunners hid anything that shield them from the hail of lead, stumbling over each to us their tanks as cover.

The blinded tank fired its cannon and machine guns at any building, hoping to hit their hidden attackers. But their aim fell short as their guns was fixed and they couldn't turn the tank in the cramp streets.

High above on the roof tops, the commonwealth's soldiers hid, readying for their second phrase to take out the assault guns.

A flaming cocktail toss down and burst into flames, engulfing the first tank of the column. The tanks crew, scramble to pull themselves out of the burning wreck. Scream as they tumble to the ground and crawl away from the burning wreck. Their screams silence from another rapid fire of radium rifles fire from above them.

Snipers above with anti-material rifles fired down upon the other tank's roofs, penetrating the thin roofs of the armour beast and killing the crewmen inside. As the rest killed all the remain gunners left in the streets.

Within a few mere minutes, almost everyone in the company was dead besides a few wounded. Dozens had barely even fired a shot. The sound of the wounded remains of the massacre. Cracking sound of the burning tanks echoed the street before a voice called out.

"Clear!" A soldier yelled as he tossed off the dirt covered blanket, pat off the dust and walk over to the carnage. Few more soldiers appeared from their ambush spot from the ruins, to see their catch they caught in their ambush.

"Hey! Hotshot! You can come here now; the area is clear." Machete, a fellow lamplight girl radioed, "By the way, a nice headshot with the captain."

50 yards away, at the end of the street inside of the 4th floor of hotel. A sniper with a scarf wrapped around his head stood up from where he laid, pulling off the dusty scarf to reveal an early 30-year-old man. Tiredly stood up and stretched out his back.

"MacCready, want me to grab you anything?" Machete asked.

Grabbing the radio and replied, "Yeh, save a couple of drinks and 308. Rounds for me will ya." Cutting the radio call to back up his gear. "Also, some smokes."

A moment later, MacCready was jogging down main street, where Minutemen Marines and NCR troopers had begun to scavenge the corpses for supplies and begun to recover gunners' vehicles.

Sturges was looking at the vehicles as men tossed out the dead crew men. "Standard pre-war tanks before the great war." He talked as she scanned each vehicle before he reached an interesting Sherman Variant. "Looks like they turn this one into an Assault gun." He comments on the turret-less tank with the gun, walking up to it and measured it. 76mm.

"Nice gun caliber. And nice design like a Stug." He commented, "Come on! Let's pack up and head home."

Further up the column, the two ex-lamplight people has share their share of the loot before hearing the word.

"Alright! I get to relax and enjoy some power noodles when we get home." MacCready said with relief

"Yeah. Can' wait for a hot shower." She said as the MacCready put a cig in his and Machete's mouth. Pulling out a lighter and was about to light their cigarettes, when something made him stop. And made the two looks at an odd thing.

A small white flake fell on his leather gloves. It could be ashes, but ashes were never bright white. 'What is it.' He thought, he tapped on the white flake only to have it melt with a small cold feeling on his finger tip.

"It's snowing!" An NCR trooper yelled with confusion and excitement. Snow, the minutemen thought. Something that they all thought they would never see as they saw it was snowing. Gently falling gracefully upon the commonwealth.

 **The Atlantic Ocean Boomer patrol.**

The lone PBY- 5 patrol craft was within view of the large unknown fleet within of her view, the crew notices a lot of warships below them. They were awe-struck before confusion set in as they scramble around to find a name or symbol of the vessels.

A Yellow hammer and sickle in front of the global and two plants curved around the globe.

The Boomer pilots were too distracted with the vessels below her that they didn't notice a large shadow in the clouds.

"Oh, Shit!"

"Tangos! Nine o'clock!" A gunner yelled before hell broke loose, heavy machine guns thundered inside and out of the aircraft's cabin. The pilots began to manoeuvre their plane, evading strafing runs that barely missing the slow flying bomber and their gunners fired back at their attacker.

A loud bang erupted as the plane shook violently. "What was that?" She asked before looking out of the cracked and bullet-riddled cockpit window to see the smoke pouring from bomber's port engine with flickers of flame from the ripped engine cowl. The engine began to curtail, propeller stuttered before it slowed down to a standstill, then the weight of the plane slowly shifted to their port side.

"Shit!" The captain yelled, "Engine two is down. We are losing hydraulics to the rudders.

"Peg, Radio Air Control. We're not going to make it out of this dogfight, so we better warn them."

I-15 biplanes and Yak 3 pecked the bomber and the bomber snapped back, like a pack of wolves preying their wounded moose. While the co-pilot, peg radioed to Boston Air control. "Mayday! Mayday! This is Indie Golf Niner Eight. Calling to Boston Air Control. We have encountered the unknown fleet, but they have begun attacking. The aircraft is severely damaged and about to go down. Beware of any vessel or aircraft that bears the golden hammer and sickle. I repeat, Beware of the Hammer and sick..."

Before she could finish, she felt a quick jolt in her chest. She slowly looked down to see blood spewed from her chest, then suddenly bullet hailed from above and ripped through the fuselage, turn the killing all the crew inside the aircraft. Her last thoughts were, 'What was that?' before the hail of bullets shredded her body to nothing but chunks of meat.

The pilot of the MIG-15 steadily follows and watched the plane slowly drifted down towards the ocean before moments later crashed, exploding with wreckage and debris thrown everywhere.

"Threat neutralized." He radioed in.

Meanwhile on the airship bridge.

"Comrade Captain Vladimir Zhukov. Enemy scout plane is down but we had lost 3 of our bi-planes to repel the enemy." The officer informs the captain. The captain watches out of the main bridge window as a squadron of 4 bi-planes missing an extra plane flew past the window, with two of the aircraft's damages could be seen.

"Ah. Prepare all long-range bombers, we shall crush their air force before they know of their missing patrols."

"Yes, comrade captain." He said, rushing over the PA system, "Ordering all long-range bombers for mission for long range attack! I repeat! All long-range bombers and fighters for attack on Boston!"

PA system was loud as the message echoed the large airship hanger, flight crew prepared the planes as trolleys of bombs, missiles and caches and caches of ammunition was loaded onto the aircrafts. Orange light blared the hanger as pilots scrabbled through the corridor into the large hanger bay to their aircraft. Hopping into the cockpits and quickly check over their controls as the first plane was towed to the deck elevator and raise to the flight deck.

"Mission launch at 1500." The voiced echoed, the clock show it was 02:49 pm.

 **Sorry folks for the very late update to the story, been very busy with work and school and rewrote the chapter so many times that involved to many political and complicated things that drove me insane. So, I decided to try to skim through the next few chapters to get to the good parts with the Zootopians and the Commonwealths.**

 **Next chapter will involve someone ex-enclave people from new-Vegas and that guy we never found out what happened to him.**

 **Please leave a comment and send who else would you like to see in the next chapter.**

 **Until next time. Good day and Good night. Mr Pebbles out**


End file.
